memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tears of the Prophets
| date=2374| episode=6x26| production=550| airdate=17 June 1998| written=Ira Steven Behr & | director= | |}} Starfleet, along with the Klingons and the Romulans, invades Cardassian space in an operation planned by Sisko. Meanwhile, Dukat frees and is inhabited by a Pah-wraith and plans to release it into the wormhole to kill the Prophets. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Corat Damar • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • Kira Nerys • Letant • Martok, son of Urthog • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • William Ross • Saghi • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Weyoun 5 • Worf, son of Mogh • Yevir Linjarin • Letant Prophet • Martok Prophet • Ross Prophet • Worf Prophet • Pah-wraith Curzon Dax • Keiko O'Brien • Christopher Pike • Joseph Sisko • Solis Tendren • Tora Ziyal Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran system • • Bajoran wormhole • Cardassia • Celestial Temple • Chin'toka • Deep Space 9 • Dominion Headquarters • Earth • New Orleans • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • Vic's lounge • Wardroom Bajor • Gamma Quadrant • Gamma Tauri IV • Qo'noS • • Romulan Front • Ventani • Ventani II Starships : • • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • Jem'Hadar fighter • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • ( ) • ( ) • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Romulan • Trill • Vorta States and 0rganizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Federation News Service • Romulan Senate Other references :admiral • aphelion • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • baseball • bloodwine • Christopher Pike Medal of Valor • dabo • darts • Dominion War • Emissary of the Prophets • evasive maneuvers • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • First Battle of Chin'toka • funeral • god • holosuite • jambalaya • kamikaze • ketracel-white • Klingon death ritual • legate • Occupation of Bajor • Operation Return • orb • Orb of Contemplation • orbital weapon platform • ovarian resequencing • Peldor Festival • perihelion • plasma torpedo • quantum torpedo • regenerative forcefield • senator • vedek • warp signature Appendices Related media *The story continues in "Image in the Sand" and "Shadows and Symbols". *Sisko, Martok and Ross would later stand together on Cardassia as Martok predicted, in "What You Leave Behind". Background *A deleted or unfilmed scene saw Garak mention Tret Akleen, the father and found of the Cardassian Union. Novels such as ''A Stitch in Time and Fearful Symmetry have mentioned Akleen. http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/ds9/season6/ds9-626.txt Notable cast and crew *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross Images file:uSSValleyForge.jpg|The in the First Battle of Chin'toka. file:uSS Galaxy.jpg|The in battle. file:uSS ShirKahr.jpg| in battle. file:chin'toka moon explosion.jpg| file:orbital weapon platform firing.jpg|Orbital weapon platform. file:orbital weapon platform.jpg|Orbital weapon platform. file:orbital weapon platform display.jpg|Orbital weapon platform diagram. file:orbital weapon platforms.jpg|Orbital weapon platform. file:allied fleet.jpg|The fleet at DS9. file:cardassiaCityWide.jpg|Cardassia City. Connections | voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=The Sound of Her Voice | adafter1=Ninety-three Hours | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} External links * * Category:DS9 episodes category:dS9 season 6